


what am I even doing?

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, I need to stop still, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampires, but I'm the best, just read it, they Fuck so much, this is really gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me like three days to write this it wasn't supposed to take that long but it was longer than it was supposed to be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like three days to write this it wasn't supposed to take that long but it was longer than it was supposed to be.

"Come oooooon" Gerard whined Frank just shook his head "you already know that I can't go out. Gerard just shrugged "I don't know you can't I just know you won't" he put his hands on his hips. Frank rolled his eyes "its not that I don't want to it's that I really can't" Gerard grabbed Frank pulling him off his bed. "No Gerard you don't understand I actually can't go outside" Gerard rolled his eyes again "stop man you just don't want to go out with me" Gerard turned around. Frank grabbed Gerard pulling him towards him "I definitely do want to go out with you because I love you but I can't" Gerard signed walking out of Franks room. Frank rolled his eyes he knew how dramatic Gerard and this was him definitely being very dramatic.

Frank followed Gerard out to the living room "why is it always so fucking dark in here all the time" Frank realized too late what Gerard was doing "no wait-". Gerard threw the curtained open and Frank ran into the hallway but not before the sun hit him. Gerard looked concerned "are you okay?" He followed Frank into the hallway but Frank was already in the bathroom. Gerard was beating on the door trying to get Frank to open it but he wouldn't Frank was looking at his arm trying to decide whether he should tell Gerard or not. Frank figured it was it was about time he did he couldn't keep putting it off because it would probably be worse if he waited Frank was at a loss because if he told Gerard he might leave and he really didn't want him to leave but if he waited too long it would probably be worse.

"Gerard I have something I need to tell you" Frank sighed "alright that's fine but please just come out of the bathroom". Frank opened the door and looked at Gerard taking a deep breath "I'm a vampire" Gerard got this look on his face then laughed. "Duh" Frank was confused "what?" Gerard laughed again "I'm not stupid babe I'd be stupid not to realize it like when you don't eat dinner with me and won't get anywhere near my neck when we fuck like your scared of something". Frank sighed "thank fuck I thought if I told you you'd freak out and leave" Gerard shook his head "I don't know why you were hiding it".

"Because I thought that if you knew you'd either laugh at me and tell me I was crazy or freak out and leave me what other choice did I have and if you knew you could have said something to me asshole". Frank looked at Gerard for a second "why do you keep asking me to go out if you know I can't?" Gerard smiled "I was waiting for you to finally get the balls to tell me". Frank sighed for what felt like the ten time and walked over to Gerard picking him up "so did I hurt you I didn't realize you were that close behind me. Frank shook his head "I'll be fine it'll heal or won't I'm not sure I've never tested that out before". Gerard face fell "I'm sorry" "don't be sorry you didn't do it on purpose" Frank kissed around Gerard face making him laugh.

"See it's all fine" Gerard smiled nodding "so you wanna do it until we can go to the park" Frank wiggle his eyebrows at Gerard. "Wow how romantic" Gerard said sarcasticly Frank laughed "of course aren't I always?" Gerard rolled his eyes leaning forward kissing him Frank pushed Gerard against the wall kissing him harder Gerard tangled his hands in his hair moaning. "Are we going to fuck right here or get to the bed" Gerard gasped "we have plenty of time for the bed we haven't done it against this wall yet".

Gerard giggled until Frank started placing wet kisses down his neck causing him to moan Frank was a little nervous but knew he could control himself. "I know you want to" Gerard whispered Frank stopped for a second hesitating "just do it I want to know what it feels like". Frank nodded backing up long enough to get Gerard's shirt off and tell him he didn't want to get blood on it before he found somewhere safe and slowly sunk his teeth in. Frank moaned sucking on Gerard's neck he felt himself getting harder he sucked harder rubbing up against Gerard's ass. Gerard had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open he never knew it could feel so good "alright come on Frankie you need to fuck me" Gerard moaned. Frank knew he needed to stop and it took everything in him not to suck Gerard dry he tasted so good.

Frank pulled back kissing Gerard hard they both moaned Frank put him down yanking his pants off pulling his own pants down far enough to get his dick out. Frank stuck two fingers in Gerard mouth "suck" he whispered Gerard started swirling his tongue around Franks fingers moaning. When Frank felt like they we're wet enough he reached down pushing one inside Gerard he pushed in and out slowly and started searching for Gerard's prostate. Frank knew he found it when Gerard gasped and pushed another finger in stretching his fingers out "oh Fuck Frankie" Gerard moaned.

Frank leaned in kissing Gerard neck again he started sucking a hickey into his collarbone Frank finally pushed a third finger in stretching Gerard nice and open. Frank pulled his fingers out spitting into his hand he reached down rubbing up and down his hard on slowly moaning. "Come on please" Gerard begged Frank lined himself up and started sinking in Gerard was being impatient pushing down Frank pushed him harder against the wall holding him still. Frank started fucking into Gerard hard moaning into his neck Gerard couldn't stop moaning it felt so good to have Frank inside him he loved it rough. 

Frank sucked several hickeys into Gerard's neck he was really territoryal when it came to what was his and he knew that would keep the other vampires away from him. Frank knew he was getting close and angled just right to slam into Gerard prostate every time he thrusted into him. Gerard screamed Franks name as he came tightening around him Frank slammed into Gerard a few more times before coming in him. They stayed there like that Gerard loved the feeling of Franks come dripping out of him but he really wanted to clean up. "Are we going to clean up" he asked Frank shook his head pulling out slowly not to hurt Gerard.

Gerard pushed up against Frank noticing that he was still hard "what the fuck?" Frank giggled "it happens sometimes" Gerard thought for a second "is that why you take so long to shower sometimes" Frank nodded. Gerard pushed Frank against the wall kissing him again he slowly sunk to his knees grabbing Franks dick he licked the come off the tip and Frank moaned. Gerard slowly started to sink down the shaft moaning around Frank Gerard starts bobbing his head sucking harder. Frank shoved his hand in Gerard's hair just holding him there Gerard pulled off looking up at him breathing hard "Frank I want you to fuck my mouth". 

Frank nodded tangling his fingers harder in Gerard hair his other hand grabbed his dick and he rubbed the tip against Gerard lips. Gerard stuck his tongue out reaching for it but Frank pulled on his hair "you do as I say" Gerard looked up at Frank with wide eyes and nodded. Frank moved the tip to rest against Gerard's lips but this time Gerard didn't do anything "good boy" Frank praised. "Open your mouth" Gerard complied opening his mouth as wide as he could Frank slowly guided his dick into Gerard mouth moaning. When he hit the back of him throat Gerard gagged a little but didn't protest "suck me off slut" Frank growled Gerard closed his mouth around Frank sucking and started bobbing his head. Frank tightened his grip and pushed his dick all the way in making Gerard moan around him Frank pulled him back slowly letting him breathe before slamming back in repeatedly. 

Gerard felt himself getting hard again he didn't know he liked being dominated that much but he did Frank slammed into his mouth one last time before coming again. Frank pulled out watch Gerard swallow while the rest dripped down his chin Frank knew it was going to be a fun night. Gerard got up kissing him Frank grabbed both sides of his face kissing him harder "I love you" Frank whispered when they broke apart "I love you too" Frank loved how fucked up Gerard's voice sounded because of him. Frank grabbed Gerard's arm pulling him into the bedroom "get on the bed on your knees facing the wall spread them nice and wide for me" Gerard nodded climbing on the bed spreading his legs as wide as he could " hands behind your back". 

Gerard nodded and put them behind him Frank took this time to pull his shirt off and finally get his pants off he walked over to their dresser opening it. He grabbed the handcuffs he'd been saving for a while and set the key on top Frank walked up behind Gerard pushing up against him. Gerard could feel Franks dick pushed up against his lower back. Frank dangled the handcuffs in front of Gerard face so he'd know what he was doing after Gerard nodded Frank backed up a little closing one around Gerard wrist. Frank grabbed his other arm closing the other one around his other wrist and pulled Gerard back against him Gerard thought he was going to fall but Frank was right there.

Frank leaned down next to Gerard ear "is this okay?" Gerard nodded and Frank steadied him again before pushing him forward Gerard fell on his face and gasped. "If it gets to be too much just tell me to stop and I will alright" "I will" Gerard nodded Frank reached down rubbing up and down Gerard's ass before slapping it making Gerard gasp again before moaning. Frank smirked and slapped his other cheek getting another moan out of him. Frank reached out to rest one hand on Gerard's ass before rubbing his thumb around Gerard's hole. "Please" Gerard moaned Frank slapped his ass again harder and Gerard jumped "did I say you could speak slut" "no" Gerard groaned. Frank slapped him again "no what?" "No sir" Frank smiled rubbing his hand up and down Gerard's ass again Frank walked around the side if the bed so Gerard could see him and started jerking off. 

Gerard just watched "fuck your so hot I could just come like this" Gerard whimpered and Frank looked down at him. "You think you could do better slut. "Yes" Gerard whispered "I can't hear you" "please sir" he yelled "what could you do for me" Frank moaned slowly rubbing the tip with his thumb. "I could suck you off again you loved it or you could fuck my ass I promise you I'm still tight" Frank stopped looking down at Gerard. "Your still tight huh?" Gerard nodded "I might just jerk off on you cover you in my come would you like that slut?" "Yes" Gerard moaned. Frank reached down pushing the hair out of Gerard's face "you like it when I call you a slut don't you" Gerard just closed his eyes and nodded moaning. Frank slapped him "I can't hear you" Gerard's eyes opened again looking up at Frank "yes sir" Frank slapped him again "tell me you like it". Gerard moaned closing his eyes again "I like it when you call me a slut Frankie" Frank moaned jerking off again "tell me again" "I like it when you call me a slut" Frank moaned going faster.

Gerard loved watching Frank jerk off he loved the way his dick looked almost as much as how it felt "Fuck Gerard say it louder" Frank moaned "I like it when you call me a slut". Frank felt him self getting closer "louder" he growled "I like it when you call me a slut daddy" Gerard yelled Frank eyes flew open and he came all over Gerard's face breathing hard. Gerard hoped Frank hadn't heard that he was so embarrassed Frank walked behind Gerard leaning over him pressing dick against him hard "I think daddy wants to fuck his little princess" Gerard moaned pushing back against him. Frank got up grabbing some lube popping the cap before spreading some on his fingers he pushed two right in and Gerard moaned pushing back. 

Frank slapped his ass hard and Gerard yelped "did daddy tell you to fuck yourself on his fingers" "no daddy" Gerard whispered. Frank smiled to himself pushing his fingers deeper it took everything in Gerard not to push back "daddys going to fuck you so hard youll feel it for days but first i think ill go slow" Getsrd whined as Frank pulled his fingers out. Frank slapped him before lubing himself up Frank began to slowly push in until he couldnt go any further he slowly pulled out before pushing back in just as slow. "Do you love the way daddys cock fills you up?" "Yes" Gerard breathed Frank continued to slowly thrust into Gerard teasing both of them "you want daddy to fuck princess real hard" Gerard moaned loud resisting the urge to push back. 

Frank started thrusting harder into him and then had a thought and stopped Gerard whined again and Frank slapped him. Frank moved around until he would Gerard prostate again and just pushed against it keeping pressure on it Gerard felt like he couldnt breathe. "Daddy thinks that I could just sit here rubbing again your sweet spot until you came I don't think I even have to touch you am I right?" "Yes!" Gerard yelled he wanted to push back so badly Frank pulled out replacing his dick with his fingers finding Gerard's prostate again. Frank just rubbed his fingers in a small circle putting just enough pressure on it to make Gerard fingers and toes curl and his face scrunch up in pleasure. 

"Yeah just like that baby you fucking love daddy's fingers don't you" Gerard gasped nodding he couldn't talk. Frank pushed down harder speeding up "Daddy" Gerard cried out as he came "yeah just like that" Frank continued watch as Gerard started whining Frank used his other hand to rub his tip moaning. He pulled his fingers out shoving his dick inside of Gerard "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk and your going to fucking take it" Frank growled Gerard whimpered and nodded. Frank started slamming into Gerard at a brutal pace repeatedly hitting his prostate Gerard was whining and trying to get away but Frank gripped Gerard's hips holding him still. Frank was slamming into him so hard the bed was hitting wall. Frank slapped Gerard's ass fucking into him Gerard was squeezing around him creating the perfect friction "call me daddy slut" Frank slapped him "daddy" Gerard moaned. 

"Louder" "daddy" Frank could feel himself getting closer he was so close "louder you fucking slut" Frank screamed "daddy!" Frank slammed into Gerard coming deep inside of him Gerard's fingers curled and he was breathing hard moaning. Frank pulled out slapping Gerard's ass again before grabbing the key unlocking the handcuffs Gerard laid down sighing "I didn't know you we're such a freak in bed Gerard" Gerard didn't even care he felt great "I didn't know you could Fuck me that hard" Gerard sighed. "Are you alright?" Frank asked "I'm fine but its nap time for me" he laughed and went into the bathroom when he came out he cleaned Gerard up before situating him further up the bed. Frank turned off the light getting into the bed next to him pulling the covers up Frank pulled Gerard closer kissing his forehead "I love you" Gerard sighed Frank smiled down at him "I love you too". Frank knew that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep but listened to Gerard breathing even out before he started sloely snorning.

By the time the sun went down Frank was out of bed ready to go out for the night he went in to wake Gerard up but he was in the bathroom. When he came out he smiled at Frank "it's going to be a while before we do that again" Gerard laughed he walked over to Frank kissing him before turning around to get dressed. Frank watched him get dressed he didn't care Gerard had a nice ass "are you staring at my ass?" Frank just laughed and walked up behind him grabbing it. When Gerard finally finished he followed Frank into the living room and jumped on his back "am I carrying you now?" Gerard nodded but knew that Frank couldn't see him. Frank opened the door walking out he locked the door and walked down the stairs Gerard just felt like he was going to fall so he held on as tight as possible.

They got to the park and Frank put Gerard down and ran over to the swings Gerard followed him over and they both got on together. They we're trying to get as high as possible when Frank let go and flew off the swing he hit the ground and Gerard laughed. Frank didn't get up and Gerard jumped off the swing running over to him "Frank are you okay?" Gerard started shaking him but he didn't move. Frank jumped up grabbing Gerard making him scream "Fuck you that's not funny i thought you we're hurt" Gerard pouted Frank smiled leaning towards Gerard "it's just a joke you know i love you" Gerard sighed pushing him over. "I have an idea" Gerard flopped down next to Frank looking over at him.

"We should go to a bar" Gerard laughed "im not 21 yet no bar is going to let me in whithout an ID" Frank shook his head. "This one will don't worry about it and it's only like 10 minutes from here so we can walk" Gerard sighed and nodded letting Frank pick him up off the ground. "I don't know I kind of just want to stay here and you always take me to weird places at night" Frank laughed "alright we can go another time" Gerard laughed "or maybe not". Frank got up and started running "that's not fair you run faster than me" Gerard yelled chasing after him Frank lost him around a corner and Gerard stopped catching his breath. "Fuck where did you go" Gerard started to regret not wearing a jacket because it was cold as a bitch "come on where did you go it's dark and this isn't funny" Gerard yelled.

Gerard heard someone laugh and started walking faster he knew that it had to be Frank he likes playing jokes on him a lot. "Asshole I'm about to go home you know I don't like being out here by myself" he called he didn't get a reply so he turned around going towards their apartment. He thought he heard something and sped up he really didn't like being out past dark by himself he saw something move and started running he was mad now because Frank was taking it too far. Gerard got back and realized that Frank had the keys but he wasn't going back to look for him so he just leaned against the door waiting for him to come back. He figured he fell asleep because he woke up in their bed he looked over and Frank was right there sleeping he wanted to wake him up and yell at him but he didn't want toto at the same time.

Frank moved a little sighing and rolled over there was just enough light for Gerard tovsee his face and he gasped he started shaking Frank to get him to wake up. Frank groaned and batted his hand away but Gerard just shook hihim harder he jumped up looking around before his eyes landelanded on Gerard. "Whats wrong?" Gerard just stared at him "what happened to you?" "Oh uh nothing sorry I disappeared on you I ran into some trouble" Gerard reached out and grabbed his face looking closer "I can see that" Frank pushed his hand away. "Ill be fine it'll heal just go back to sleep" Gerard sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument that was going to happen so he curled into Frank going back to sleep.

Frank got up after Gerard fell asleep and went into the bathroom he was glad he got those fuckers they could have gone after Gerard but he knew he had to leave or someone would go after Gerard. He checked the time and grabbed a piece of paper writing him a note he knew that if he woke him up to tell him he'd wind up arguing over it with him. Frank just had to leave for a little while at least long enough for them to forget and then he'd be back with Gerard he'd keep paying for the apartment so Gerard didn't get kicked out. He grabbed his jacket and left locking the door behind him he knew that he shouldn't leave but he didn't have any other choice. Gerard woke up the next morning groaned and rolled over finding cold sheets but he didn't smell breakfast he searched around but all he found was a note.

As he read the note he felt his eyes start to burn he couldn't believe that Frank would just leave the note said he'd be back but he didn't know how long that would take. Gerard took the note into his room he didn't like the sound of that and put it in the box he had under the bed and laid back down he didn't like being in bed by himself. Gerard just cried until he passed out he didn't know what else to do now that Frank was gone he was by himself in the apartment. He laid in bed the next day he figured he'd get a job to occupy his time at least until Frank came back if he was coming back he didn't want to think about Frank not coming back.

Gerard got a job wwithin the first week of Frank being gone he was surprised because he hadn't actually ever had a job he met Frank at 17 and his parents kicked him out. He moved in with him and he had a job doing something he never actually told Gerard what he did he assumed it was illegal or something he never asked he figured he didn't want to know. He got a promotion about a month after he got the job he was exited about it people were trying to get him to go out with them but he told them he was already dating someone. They always asked about Frank but he never talked about him they eventually just thought he was fake and figured that he just didn't want to go out with them. It was true but Frank wasn't fake he just wasn't around to tell them otherwise so he could really prove it.

Gerard waited for months going to work and sitting at home not doing anything waiting for Frank to come back he was getting tired of waiting. He wanted to go out and find him but he knew he didn't know where to look for him he could be in another country. When he went to get his mail he reciereceived a letter that had his name on it he ran back inside and opened it it was from Frank. He said that he wouldn't be coming back and Gerard heart dropped he knew that it was going to happen but he didn't want to believe it. His birthday was only a few days away and he wouldn't be spending it with Frank he ripped up the letter throwing in the trash. On his birthday he went out and bought a lot of alcohol he figured he was 21 and he could buy it so why not get fucked up knowing his boyfriend wasn't coming back anyway.

Gerard woke up the day after thay with the worst hangover he'd ever experienced in his life he was susurprised he was still alive he was drinking pretty fast. He went into the kitchen and there was a glass of water and a pill next to iit was a note 'try not to kill yourself with drinking please'. It was Franks handwriting and that meant that he come back but he wasnt in the apartment he turned around and there was a box on the couch with another note on top of it. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay but I got you something I hope you enjoy it happy birthday I love you' he picked up the box and sat down pulling the bow off the top of it and carefully unwrapped it.

When he got it open there was a few things in it he pulled out the first thing and it was a tiny box when he opened it he almost dropped it. Frank bought him a ring it looked expensive and he pulled it out and saw writing on the inside it said 'I love you xoF'. Gerard put it on and continued looking through the box there was another box and it had hair ribbons in it a bunch of didifferent colors there was one last box in it he opened it and it was a picture of hem holding hands. He got up taking it into his bedroom and put it on the nightstand he got rid of the box and looked at the time he felt dumb because he felt like Shit but still had to go to work.

When he got there it was almost dark out a few people commented on the ring asking if he bought it for himself so people would try talking to him but he just ignored tthem. It was supper slow and he just wanted to go home and go to sleep Gerard went on his break and went outside for a cigarette when he got back inside someone told him there was someone looking for him. He figured someone who asked specifically for him and went to look for them instead of a customer it was Frank he ran over to him jumping on him. "Hey did you get the box" Gerard nodded kissing him hard "are you back that letter said you weren't coming back" Gerard whispered.

Frank nodded "I see your wearing one of the ribbons I got you" Gerard nodded kissing him again "how much was this it look really expensive" Frank laughed "let's just say someone owed me a favour. Frank held his hand up and he had a gold band on his finger they stood there kissing until someone cleared their throat and Gerard jumped back. When he turned to see who it was it had to be one of the assholes that tried to get with him "is this your "boyfriend" of course he had to be a dick. "Actually husband" Frank stated the guy rolled his eyes "it's cute that you get one of your friends to go along with your little game" Frank raised an eyebrow at the guy. 

Gerard sighed "he's been trying to get into my pants since I started working here" Frank nodded "you can go now we're leaving" "he can't just leave he's working". Frank grabbed Gerard's arm turning around "he's not working here with you you're an asshole" Frank smiled at the guy and they walked outside getting into Gerard's car. "So when we get home what do you want to do" Frank smirked "you already know we have to make up for lost times" Frank nodded and sped all the way home. They barley made it through the door before Gerard was on his knees sucking Frank off he pulled off and looked up at Frank "bedroom" is all he said and Frank picked him up taking him in and throwing him on the bed.

Frank climbed on top of Gerard kissing him down his neck over to his shoulder making Gerard whine he started mouthing around his shoulder and saw the scars from the last time he bit Gerard. Frank smiled to himself and bit down on his shoulder moaning Gerard tangled his fingers in Franks hair wrapping his legs around him. Gerard got worried because Frank wasn't stopping and started yanking on his hair "Frank stop" Frank grabbed his arms holding him closer. Frank could feel Gerard's fingers slip from his hair and he had to pry himself off of Gerard.

Frank stared down at Gerard panicking he didn't know what to do Gerard was still breathing but Frank couldn't take him to the hospital there would be too many questions. Frank got up running to the dresser he rummaged through it until he found his knife running back over to the bed he lifted his arm up cutting his wrist. "Come on" he squeezed some blood out propping Gerard's head up and pushed his wrist up to his mouth "drink it please Gerard I can't loose you". Gerard grabbed Frank arm looking up at him he got this look on his face and pushed Frank away.

"What did you do to me you almost killed me!" Gerard screamed at Frank. Frank grabbed Gerard "baby I'm sorry I tried to stop but I couldn't please" Gerard punched him in the face knocking him off the bed. Gerard got up grabbing his clothes running towards the door after he got his clothes on he was knocked to the floor and couldn't move. "Frank get off of me you asshole" Frank was on top of him pinning his arms down "please don't go if you leave your going to kill everyone" Gerard spit on Frank trying to get out of his grip. Frank let go of one of his arms to while his face off and Gerard scratched him. "Alright thats it" Frank picked him up taking him into their room he grabbed the handcuffs and threw Gerard on the bed.

Frank got the hand cuffs around on of his wrists and around the bed backing up "you need to relax" Gerard hissed at Frank. "You don't do that Shit that's the kind of Shit that will get you killed" Gerard just stared at him with a hateful face. "You listen to me" Frank pointed his finger at him "I'm not listening to you you asshole" Frank walked up to him backhanding him Gerard grabbed his face not looking at Frank. "You hit me" he whispered Frank didn't say anything he knew what he was doing this wasn't the first time he'd been fooled. "You listen to me now I'm not playing this game" Gerard looked over at him "I'm going to take the handcuffs off and we are going to go get you a meal" Gerard nodded.

"If you don't listen to me or try to attack me I'm going to hurt you do you understand" Gerard just nodded again Frank grabbed the key and unlocked the one around his wrist "let's go" Frank grabbed Gerard arm pulling him off the bed "you don't have to drag me I know how to walk" Frank laughed "I'm not stupid I know as soon as we get outside you'll run off he went in the drawer grabbing another pair of handcuffs and cuffed them together. "Just to be safe you understand" Frank smirked Gerard rolled his eyes following Frank outside they made it down the road before Gerard started complaining.

"shut up or I'll put you back on the bed" Gerard sighed shutting up he didn't want to not be able to move "alright I see someone I'm going to let you go but you only get him and your done for tonight okay?" Gerard nodded and Frank uncuffed him Gerard took off towards then body slamming the guy into the ground biting into him. Frank nodded a little he had that down the guy flailed a little bit but he didn't last long Gerard got up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Gerard ran back over to Frank pointing at the guy "I did it I didn't know I could knock him down like that".

Frank smiled and nodded grabbing Gerard's hand "let's go home the sun will be up soon" Gerard nodded when they got back Gerard got in the shower and Frank disposed of his clothes. "Babe" Gerard called from the bathroom "yes?" Frank opened the door and saw Gerard standing there bent over with his fingers in his ass "I need some help I can't find it maybe you can" Gerard purred Frank yanked his shirt off almost tripping trying to get his pants off "oh I can help you find it alright" Frank walked up behind Gerard smacking his ass Gerard moaned pulling his fingers out "I'm going to Fuck you so hard" he pushed two fingers right in finding Gerard's prostate he just pushed on it and Gerard reached down stroking himself.

Frank didn't like that "did I tell you you could touch yourself" Gerard stopped looking at him and shook his head. "No" he whispered Frank pulled his fingers out pushing Gerard against the wall "please" Gerard pushed back feeling Franks dick against him. Frank got down on his knees rubbing his finger over Gerard's hole watching it flutter he leaned in licking it and Gerard gasped. Frank pushed his tongue in a little leaving it there he reached around grabbing Gerard's dick rubbing his thumb over the slit Gerard was panting and moaning pushing back against Franks face. Frank slapped his ass making him jump but Gerard stopped moving "good" Frank stuck a finger inside moving around a little licking around his finger.

"you like daddy's fingers in you don't you princess" Gerard moaned nodding Frank stuck another finger inside stretching them open and over again open "you wanna take this to the bedroom I'll let you ride me" Gerard pushed off the wall turning around running into the room Frank hadn't seen him move that fast in a long time. Frank went in and Gerard was on his knees on the bed waiting for him Frank went over sitting against the headboard Gerard got an idea but wasn't sure if he was aloud to do it so he went slow. He reached for the handcuffs grabbing Frank arm he looked at Frank and he nodded he moved his arm up and closed it around his wrist he got up off the bed grabbing the other one and doing the same. Gerard straddled Frank leaning forward until their lips we're barley touching Frank tried to lean forward but Gerard pushed him back. 

Gerard reached behind himself grabbing Frank lining up and slowly sinking down "oh Fuck daddy you fill me up so nice" Frank groaned closing his eyes as his head fell back. Gerard started bouncing on him placing his hands on Franks shoulders leaving forward mouthing at Franks neck. Frank planted his feet on the bed and Gerard leaned back moving his hips in circles "Fuck your so tight" Frank moaned "yeah does daddy like how tight I am" Frank moaned nodding Gerard stopped sitting still and Frank whined pulling on the handcuffs. "Come on babe I'm so close" Gerard smirked at him stroking himself "daddy didn't tell you you could do that" Gerard got up grabbing the key unlocking the handcuffs.

Frank grabbed Gerard forcing him onto the bed he flipped him on his stomach pulling him against him. "You like being bad you little slut" Gerard nodded rubbing his ass against Frank that earned him a slap "I'm going to fuck you just like this" Frank growled Gerard nodded leaning forward a little. Frank pushed inside of him pushing against Gerard's prostate Frank reached up wrapping his hand around Gerard's throat pulling him back against him "ride me slut" Gerard moaned rolling his hips Frank squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't tease me slut" Gerard nodded closing his eyes he startes slowly gradually getting faster "daddy" Gerard wheezed Frank let go pushing forward.

Frank gripped his hips tight pounding into him Gerard leaned on his elbows moaning Frank scraped his nails down Gerard's back "Fuck yourself on me" Frank stopped and Gerard pushed back throwing his head back when Frank dick hit his prostate again Frank reach around jerking Gerard off Gerard screamed as he came tightening around Frank. Frank pulled out and Gerard turned around looking up at him "what are you waiting for?" Gerard nodded getting up on his knees he grabbed Franks dick rubbing the tip slowly leaning forward kissing Frank. "Come on daddy come for me" Gerard started going faster and bit into Frank neck Frank opened his mouth and came all over Gerard's fingers panting. "Yeah there you go" Gerard continued until Frank smacked his hand away "I love you" Gerard smiled kissing Frank again.


	2. Not a chapter

This was supposed to have more than one chapter but I just can't think of how to add what I want to to the story because it would just make it way too long.

So I just decided I'm making a whole new fic so I can do what I wanted to do it should be up by the end of the day, or it will be up tomorrow morning way early.


End file.
